nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LeMansRacer
This is the talk page of LeMansRacer. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] *Please start any new topics with a Subject Title . *Please leave all edits with a ~~~~ at the end of your message before saving. ---- Template Error I was making an edit to the Racer templates on the this page and it somehow messed up all the templates on the page. Attempting to revert to your previous edit didn't fix the issue either. I don't really work with templates a whole lot, and was hoping you would be able to fix the template. All I was attempting to do was change the Rank 21 icon to a blank as those cars do not have a Rank Requirement for Racers. (Peelster1 (talk) 01:01, April 25, 2014 (UTC)) Never mind, I was finally able to get the revision to correctly work. (Peelster1 (talk) 01:27, April 25, 2014 (UTC)) I still can't get the edit to work. Any edit to the page, (even ones that make absolutely no changes) destroys the templates. (Peelster1 (talk) 01:52, April 25, 2014 (UTC)) :Some templates get messy when making an edit. Please make sure to fix the template and then edit the page, all in source mode. Also don't forget to provide references for the edits you make. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 04:33, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Olympic City I got e-mails that you removed the pictures on the Olympic City page, saying they are not related to Need for Speed, but these pictures are Concept Arts from Need for Speed Underground, included in the Fansite Kit.The map I added was taken from the game files and has a better quality unlike the one which is on the page now. MCOBred (talk) 16:52, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe you should have given some references for those images, maybe you should have correctly named them, maybe you should have put in the article what the pictures are. That's why you've been blocked twice before. You never follow any guidelines, never make constructive edits and put your opinion everywhere. You just plaster shit everywhere and never explain it. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 18:02, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Really? I think the screenshots were obviously from NFS Underground, most of these are impossible to not see when you search for Underground or visit the artwork/screenshot section of nfs fan sites, like, why should I add random images? If I'm right, there was a short info about the pictures, financial district, condos,...where did I put my opinion in articles? It may happen without notice but randomly, but usually my edits are based on facts, and I only edit something where I know about it.Sure, you have rules, but you act really strict and this isn't the military, you just delete things and often return the articles to a worse state, just because it doesn't look right from visual point, instead of mailing me or asking for source on talk page. :::I'll try to follow the rules, but if it not always works, well, I have a different expectation while writing, if there's something to edit say so, not remove it. :::There's that 'Player' section where this site claims the character appears in Underground until Pro Street, but there are no facts for it, the UG-Series has the same character, that's clear, MW/C have the same character, but UG-Series and MW/C don't have the same character, neither is Pro Street's character related to any of those games - and you think claiming 'it is' is accurate? :::Long text, no war, just my feedback.I'll try better next time, but don't act so strict...Peace MCOBred (talk) 17:28, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::'Player' is a persona. If you're not going to follow a set of rules, that have been dictated from the regular rules applied across wikipedia, then you won't be missed. I'm not fact checking your work, you've got to show that your edits are valid and it's not hard to do. Let me know when you've decided to be a worth while editor and not a set back. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 18:53, April 30, 2014 (UTC) I need help some references Hello, Sir. I need help for some references, since you post 'my talk' last time. I got some trouble before I finish editing in every articles, please? Thank you. Infiniti35 (talk) 13:22, May 9, 2014 (UTC) :Just post a website address that can be used to reference your edit in the Edit Summary box before you click Publish. This box is above both the Preview and Publish buttons. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 13:30, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Oops! I edited one of your sandboxes by an accident, because I thought it was a car list page. '---[' TheDanishSGTFanNerd | DanishSGTFan123 ]---''' 13:38, May 20, 2014 (UTC) The Coupe page There is a coupe in HP2 and U2.Alexanderthenicest (talk) 11:50, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Leaving Wikia for a while I think I'm not doing any good contributions to the Wikia (I did some contributions but they got me blocked) so before I now how I do better contributions to this Wikia I will leave for a while but not completely, I will just not do any edits but I will stay logged on and I will visit the site often. The reason I'm leaving is I feel like I haven't done enough to contribute perfectly to this Wiki and I don't think I should be an administrator yet so I hope you will be pleased to hear me leaving and not bother your or others edits on this Wiki PlatinumDiamondX (talk) 13:40, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Two thousands This Wiki is about to reach a total of 2,000 articles! '''---[ TheDanishSGTFanNerd | DanishSGTFan123 ]---''' 15:45, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :I think it reached it at one point, but the number has shrunken since then due to the deletion of some pages with little to no content. '''hyungwoo0312 (talk) 02:17, June 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks. But this Wiki has now two thousands! '---[' TheDanishSGTFanNerd | DanishSGTFan123 ]---''' 06:37, June 20, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, the Lamborghini Reventón Roadster article created yesterday seems to be the 2,000th one. By the way, 'two thousand' is the correct way to say it as 'thousands' is normally used as in 'thousands of cars'. '''hyungwoo0312 (talk) 07:03, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ::::Wow! '---[' TheDanishSGTFanNerd | DanishSGTFan123 ]---''' 09:18, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Please delete my account on Nfs World Hi, I'm Dansky who you have blocked in Nfs World for a valid reason (I was still at a learning progress back then) and now i requesting you to delete my account in Nfs World if that is possible. Since I'm unable to do anything with it, i'm currently worry about it. '''Please help. Danskyl7ultimate Nemesis 08:11, July 30, 2014 (UTC)Danskyl7 :As far as I know, Wikia accounts are universally compatible with all Wikis built on the Wikia platform. So deleting an account on one Wiki while not having it deleted on the other isn't possible. If you really want to discard your Wikia account, however, you can check the Contact Wikia page. P.S: Admins of Wikis don't have the right to delete a user's account. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 09:28, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Police Dodge Viper in Undercover Hey there. A couple of months ago you asked for reference about the Undercover Federal variant of the Dodge Viper SRT-10 (2003) seen in the 6th Console Generation version of Need for Speed: Undercover. I just took a couple of pictures on PS2 that prove this: It's seen at the start of the Wanted:Wreck (Silver) challenge. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 11:52, September 19, 2014 (UTC) hey! hey bro! is this a new wiki? well it;s cool and more informative. Anuj franks coudry (talk) 10:57, September 26, 2014 (UTC) : & NFSKutski 16:30, September 26, 2014 (UTC) About my "block" Hey, it's me CrazyJohn (then I was known with the name Someone that you see here) and, about my block, you wrote as a reason: "Reverting a '''staff' edit''" You aren't a staff! (I don't want you to block me) CrazyJohn (talk) 19:11, October 17, 2014 (UTC) New Image Galleries I've just seen the announcement of the launching of a new image gallery format. It turns out, however, that any article that has been edited since its launch automatically gets the new format regardless of the original gallery source code. In addition, the new format has trouble displaying images in their thumbnails as well as omitting any descriptions written under (Special Attributes). So for now, I have disabled the function at the page so that the format that we have been using is preserved. Update: Wait, did you enable the feature yourself? The Wiki Features log says so. If that's the case, I hope you weren't offended by my action. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 02:23, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :Don't worry about changing it back. I'm glad you found out about that problem, I had no idea about it. Sounds like a regular wikia update - new amazing content, that breaks all the current stuff. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 09:12, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Apology Hello, LeMansRacer. Back in September I believe I was blocked because I re-added an illegal category. I did not know about this until after I read your edit summary until it was too late. I'm sorry for re-adding that category. I'll try not to let it happen again. Sorry. Deathstroke's Apprentice 05:38, November 4, 2014 (UTC) Look, I know you may not trust me or anything but may you please respond? I don't want to make the same mistake twice. "Face the Wrath of Atlantis!" - Dragonballgtgoku 01:12, November 7, 2014 (UTC) The Crew Giveaway Promotion Hi LeMansRacer, We are currently running a giveaway over at The Crew Wiki and were hoping we could promote it on a fellow racing wiki. Of course, you can say no, but if you're interested, we could provide a pencil image or right rail ad to link to the blog post. Let me know your thoughts and/or concerns via talk page or skype (sendasaurus). Thank you, Knakveey (talk) :Sorry, but no thank you. :I've got no problem with the advert, it just annoys me that what myself and others have built up has to promote less than 100 pages of red links. Yet our problems are given a decent read. I wouldn't mind someone giving me a response for ticket #140457 that didn't skim-read it. :Whilst on the subject of people's work; a lot of editors pushed hard here to make this into one of wikia's best racing game wikis, and while many of them are no longer here to get their kudos nor have we covered each grain of sand, my supposed recognition has been up in the air for nearly a year now. I never even got the outlined email. :I'm sorry that this is little more intense of a response than you were expecting, but I'm not the kind of person to push these issues on the community site, because they're really just little things. :If these could be corrected or altered then I'd be happy to let you add anything for The Crew or any other racing game series. I know wikia has given us promotion each time an NFS title has come out, but we've kept the numbers up for the other 51 weeks of each year. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 00:22, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :: Hey Lemans! :: I noticed your comment about some issues you've had recently and wanted to respond myself. Hopefully this answers all your questions and helps us get you the help you need for your awesome NFS community. :: First, we so sorry you feel annoyed! We always strive towards making ourselves available to help you when you need it most and I want to be sure we address any of the questions you have. :: Regarding The Crew promotion, we wanted to reach out precisely because we know how robust your NFS community is. We're always trying to make sure we have strong and healthy communities across genres, including racing. Our hope is that by promoting The Crew, people who are interested in racing games could find another opportunity to collaborate on a wiki. Naturally we would want to promote an NFS events/programs/giveaways on The Crew as well. Of course whether you help another community promote a giveaway like that is entirely the decision of your community. If you'd rather not cross promote, that's totally fine, really! :: As for your ticket #140457, any technical requests or bug reports made through Special:Contact go directly to our Community Support and Engineering team. Unfortunately that's not something we have appear on our radar unless someone else pings us about it. However! I did look into the ticket for you and it sounds like it relates to the changes earlier this year to video gallery titles. This actually a known issue (one I want fixed too!), but since it's not fundamentally breaking the experience it's something that takes a little longer to get around to. :: In the mean time though, we have a couple of work-arounds. The titles are essentially appearing twice because the titles are manually added in the embed source. That means if you like, we can go through each of the videos and remove the optional title. Only one title would show, being the title of the video on the wiki. Now some of these titles are long and ugly. We can actually rename them (if they are youtube videos) by visiting their file page and clicking rename. In the end you'd get something a bit more like this (http://wildstaronline.wikia.com/wiki/WildStar_Online#Media). :: Of course that is a long manual process, which is unfortunate. But that's where we come in! If you've got a set of pages with videos on them you want this fixed on, we're happy to commit some time and hop in ourselves and fix it. :: Alternatively! We can also add a little bit of CSS to the wiki and the default title would be hidden (keeping the caption as the title under the video). Both are options. Just let us know and we'll get it done in the next couple weeks. :: Lastly, I saw that Pseudobread reached out to you a long time ago about the Stars program. Unfortunately that's about the same time we changed the process of moving people into the Stars/Fan Studio changed dramatically and it looks like you may have fallen through the cracks. I've since followed up with Brandon Rhea on the ComSup team who handles some of this process. He should reach out to you soon to fill you in with more information! If he doesn't get back to you by this time next week, please let me know. :: Phew, getting long, but to that end please don't hesitate to contact us directly. You can reach out on our talk pages, on the Community Request page here (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Community_Central:Community_Development_Team/Requests), or even via email (I'm jorge@wikia-inc.com). Hopefully that answers all of your questions. If not, you know where to find me! ::Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 23:31, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::Thanks, Jorge, and thank you for the personal response. I'm truly all for the advert and I'm not against cross-community stuff, it's just that it came up when I was in a less than desirable mood. It must have been a different kind of response then Knakveey was expecting. :::Please, feel free to do what was proposed by Knakveey with The Crew promotion here. I won't be able to add it myself as, with many of the other promotions that roll around this time of year, I'm a bit busy to work with a community staff member towards this. Also, thank you for looking into the video problems, it's nice to know it's a bug and not an intended feature. And also thanks for looking into the Wikia Star thing. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:53, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::No worries! I just wanted to be sure we sorted everything out for you. I'll let Nico know he's gtg with the mini-adverts (we'll be sure to take them down next week too since the giveaway will be over). As for the video thing, would you prefer the CSS or do you want us to help remove the custom titling? Jorge (profile)•(talk) 00:08, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::I think the CSS change would be best suited for our situation as we try to keep all the file names associated so it's easy to search. There's a small chunk already present that only seemed to work with a few infoboxes and not galleries, it would be fantastic if this could be expanded to articles like the Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)#Trailers section. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 00:24, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Wikia Stars Hey LeMansRacer. My name is Brandon Rhea and I'm the Senior Community Manager at Wikia. Jorge told me about your conversation regarding Wikia Stars, so I've sent you an invite email. Please check it out and fill out the requested information at your convenience. Thanks! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 05:56, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Move talk page Can you move the talk page from my old username to my new username discussion page? The Wikia Staff forgot to do that when they renamed my username. '---[' EMF890 | TGF11 ]---''' 12:30, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :Sorted ;-) [[User:LeMansRacer|'''LeMansRacer]] 13:08, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Banned for editing my own page Hi! I am new to Wikia and this Wiki. trimmed butt hurt. 15:28, November 25, 2014 (UTC) :Read the manual of style. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:58, November 25, 2014 (UTC) trimmed butt hurt really? No, I'm hurt. I make it a rule to not get banned unnecessarily. And reading the Manual is an advice that would have come in handy BEFORE I got banned. I did read it (Googled and read the whole thing). So I was banned cuz I did not add a '712' at the end of the picture I uploaded? And my ban has been extended for raising a valid doubt I had? Gee, thanks man! O.O 16:16, November 25, 2014 (UTC) Su (712) -.- Superxzibit2012 (talk) 20:51, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Someone That Doesn't Reference Their Article Edits Correctly Which references you need, play the game http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chQpccttfEE :Yeah, you need to do things properly. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 20:56, January 8, 2015 (UTC) ::I did the references for car list. No problem. Superxzibit2012 (talk) 20:59, January 8, 2015 (UTC) :::You'll need to actual make a reference next time. Adding Fixed car names isn't enough, and you're linking to the wrong cars. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 21:01, January 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sorry. Please fix links to the actual cars because i don't found them. Also, there is no year or model info except like "Subazu - BRZ" or "Toyota - 86" Superxzibit2012 (talk) 21:06, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Inventer89 Block Hi, my account is blocked (blocked IP?). What's wrong? I'm admin in NFSZone.pl http://nfszone.pl/user-Inventer89.html and I have NFS No Limits on my iPad. My informations aren't false. ID block: 1927 :References are required. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 10:25, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Have you visited the site before and made any edits without logging in? If you didn't, we would not have been able to block your IP since keeping track would be impossible in the first place. Your account definitely hasn't been blocked, so I'm guessing there might be a chance that the issue is not related to the NFS Wiki at all. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 10:37, February 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes, i edited Need_for_Speed:_No_Limits without logging in. I forgot log in :( Classic - 4 cards for $4,000 is real info (no 3 cards for $4000) - I have screen. ::::Inventer89 (talk) 11:08, February 3, 2015 (UTC)Inventer89 :::::You should have provided references - wiki 101. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 11:40, February 3, 2015 (UTC) :::::::So, do I must use other IP (blocked IP is from my home)? Don't you can turn off this blocked? :::::::Inventer89 (talk) 11:53, February 3, 2015 (UTC)Inventer89 Permission for some updating Hey, I'll be updating two pages: the Audi R8 LMS ultra and the BMW Z4 GT3. Forward this to other members, thank you. Blocked starfox u He did not do anything wrong can you unblocked him. Yeah but he did not spam anything an you please unblocked him.-- 14:07, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Hi! Hi, LeMansRacer. I love Need for Speed Wiki and it's series. And I created a fanon wiki of Need for Speed. Please visit that wiki too if you want to create any fanon Need for Speed games. Hope this message helps you, with respect. Deepakrajj1 (talk) 17:52, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Reference Hi there. I see a week ago you asked for reference that the Supra is red and not black. Here it is: http://www.abandonia.com/files/games/26978/Need%20for%20Speed,%20The_6.png Sorry for small size of the image. :( Benas-545 (talk) 16:25, March 20, 2015 (UTC) :Referencing done right. ;) [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 16:45, March 20, 2015 (UTC) ::Sorry for insult and thanks for the edit. I was not looking close to your name (yellow, =staff) Benas-545 (talk) 13:50, March 21, 2015 (UTC) 'Lotus GT1 page revert' Hi, i see that you reverted my edit. Why? That was currently not the real top speed (310 km/h), it was the one in-game. :( Benas-545 (talk) 20:10, March 27, 2015 (UTC) NFS 2015 New NFS officially will be announced on 21 May and there is original picture from Facebook. Second one is reveals full picture from dark effect Please can you edit NFS 2015 page, they also have new NFS logo on Facebook and Twitter Caprice page split up Yo I just created the page for the 4th generation caprice called Chevrolet Caprice (4th Generation) to help start the split up I will do the 3rd generation page next as well then wrap up this Caprice split up which has been been on hold for years. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 22:39, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :Awesome! [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 22:52, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ::It's finished I also created the Chevrolet Caprice (3rd Generation) & the main Chevrolet Caprice page is now a Vehicle Disambiguation page linking both generations I will add the template for the ranges as well too. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 23:28, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :::Can you please help me I'm can't get the Caprice model range template to show up in both articles. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 23:34, May 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sorted. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:46, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Thanks I owe you one big time I just want to make up for my mistakes from the past & when we would fight each other. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 23:50, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :Don't worry about it ;) [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:52, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Regarding gallardo image Why can't there be any screenshots of those in the car's article if it adhere's the guidelines?Muzzarino 20:19, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :Personal designs are only allowed on a user's own page. Only vehicles that are not stock, lore, character or sponsor related belong on an article. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 20:25, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks, I found it in the guidelines.--Muzzarino 20:33, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Vidx91 Hi, i've just stopped by to say hi that's all Vidx91 (talk) 16:54, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Welcome to the Need for Speed Wiki! Be sure to familiarise yourself with our editing guidelines. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 17:11, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Template for vehicles in NFS III on the 4th generation Caprice page I need your help can you remove the vehicles in NFS III template from the Chevrolet Caprice (4th Generation) page since the car does not appear in that title. I also accidently had deleted the contents of the vehicles in NFS III template by mistake but was able to undo the mistake that I made. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 00:47, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Never mind I got it just been a while since I was on here. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 00:51, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Daniel Phoenix No, I wasn't "harassed" and no I don't think 3 months are appropriate for just asking for clarification... OK, so the dude was just curious about his ban, so I should worry about muh feels? I want to change his ban time to three weeks, as it should be according to the banning policy. We can't just ban people for as long as we please, it makes us look just as bad as all the vandals that fooled around here. CMAN122 (talk) 15:32, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :This user wasn't as much asking for clarification from me, as much as they were back-pedaling for their usage of language. If you want me to, I'll redo the banning policy and adjust it for our better circumstances. I do, however, have a no tolerance policy for conduct such as his, as we do feature PEGI 3+ games, and this isn't a place for Facebook-esque comments. I'd agree with a 1 month ban. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:47, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I honestly don't think he would expect much asking you, since you gave him an infinite ban for a 3-week-offence. But he also lied to me by saying that he didn't do it at all. Let's just stick with the 1 month ban, don't want this guy to think he can get away with lying again next time. I still think 3 months is too much, he accepted his ban but just thought it was too long. Let's also not forget that I wasn't "harassed." I can think for myself, thank you very much. ::Regarding the banning policy, it was great when our staff was small, but as you said it no longer suits to our current situation. It could use some rework although I also firmly believe that we shouldn't ban all people for their first offences. Warn those where it's obvious that they were not intentionally trying to offend other users. CMAN122 (talk) 16:26, July 21, 2015 (UTC) :::I'll make a draft of a new policy; I want to avoid a tiered system like we had in place. Also, Harassment in instances such as this is to describe pestering. It's a big enough word to deter childish pestering. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 16:37, July 21, 2015 (UTC) ::::He wasn't pestering, just curious about his ban duration not being in accordance with the banning policy. Let's avoid something like this in the future. CMAN122 (talk) 17:01, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Ventura Bay I noticed there isn't a page for Ventura Bay yet. We do have some details on NFS 2015's location. Should we add the page or wait until more info comes out? :There isn't enough info yet to warrant its own article, but you can add information to the Ventura Bay section of the Need for Speed (2015) article. Don't copy content from other sources, as this is a form of plagiarism, and is something we don't want users doing. Also be sure to reference any content you find to be speculative as this game isn't out yet. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 21:27, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Sockpuppet Account User Hello LeMansRacer. This is one of Nicky Haugh's users. We must talk!! Cop Probability Question Hello LeMans, I've noticed that some of the races for NFS Most Wanted (2005) say Unknown Cop Probability. Are they not filled in (so I can attempt to fill in a few by looking at the game) or is it labeled unknown for a reason? Thank You. Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page/ » 19:44, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :They're just not filled it. The infobox was made a long time ago, so I've just added a "min" and "max" call for it with no input giving "unknown"; go ahead and add what you want to. The unknown call is for events that aren't given a cop probability in single player such as Quick Race only events. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 20:00, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :Ah, Alright. Thanks Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page/ » 20:03, July 31, 2015 (UTC) A Crazy Car List I wanted to show you the cars I have in my gallery. It will be called what the headline is. And I actually want to make my own car, but too young still. :As long as you follow our image guidelines, and keep it on your userpage, cool. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 11:24, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Need for Speed: No Limits Showroom Need for Speed: No Limits has had an update that's changed a lot about the game (there may be a user blog incoming if I can commit enough words to it). One change that ought to be useful for us is that there now is a showroom area where stock cars can be viewed with little background clutter. It's going to take some cropping, but that can be handled. All I need to be sure of is that it meets wiki standards. Krieger22 (talk) 15:32, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :That's fine, it can be cropped to only highlight the white area as well as the little return arrow. If you feel you can get as much as you can in a 16:9 ratio without any HUD, that's great too. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:45, September 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I've got almost all of them done, example pic here. If this one's good I can get the rest uploaded and added quickly... if Angeloky hasn't made the effort redundant, that is. Krieger22 (talk) 06:12, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry, dude. I think she's beaten you to it. If you want to contribute, I'm sure you can speak with Angeloky and break down No Limits between the both of you. :::I can't get a hold of a copy, even thought my phone is beyond the minimum spec, but myself or CMAN122 are willing to help organise any articles for the pair of you would like to work on. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 09:00, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::In any case, her screenshots look far better than mine. The game's current version is running pretty badly on my iPhone 5, and in any case I'm getting turned off by how grinding-centric the game's current build is. I'm planning to stick to working on the factual side on things. Krieger22 (talk) 09:09, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::I apologize if I had taken the thunder away from forming these things, but I can try to run things across with everyone just because I'm trying both my phone (Samsung Galaxy S4) and Bluestacks. There are certain cars that are specific to the game that I cannot find pages for like the Porsche 911 Carrera (991) (Not S), Nissan GT-R (2011+) and the sedan version of the Subaru Impreza WRX STI (2010/11), if they warrant a new page as well. I have tried editing the showroom pictures to now show the top UI (with the money, rank, etc), yet kept the bottom for base stats if they are to be included. However, I would much prefer to take the pictures in the garage since it allows to view without the UI (other than back button). Like stated before, the grind really is a killjoy and RNG to get new cars is a huge turn off. I can try to continue playing it, but yeah, it will be a longhaul by not paying. [[User:Angeloky|''' Angeloky ]] 22:31, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::There should be red links for those cars on the Need for Speed: No Limits article. You shouldn't feel any pressure or need to add to the wiki, and if you don't want to grind No Limits, you don't have to. I imagine No Limits will be an evergreen game and keep updating much like Real Racing 3. Yeah, just do what you feel like doing and don't exert yourself to the point of hating the game. [[User:LeMansRacer|'''LeMansRacer]] 23:01, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Should there be any car imagess that I can add, I'll take a look into it when I have the time. I have my tablet which seems to run the game maxed out, but no luck getting rid of the back button without cropping a significant amount of the image here either since the UI doesn't scale according to screen size. By the way, do they have to be ones like Angeloky took already or should garage shots without any default stats be just fine? Speaking of separate car articles, I think it makes more sense to create them if the cars are featured in the game yet doesn't have an article of its own. Here's a sample shot , just in case. If I get to upload them here, they will be cropped to 16:9 aspect ratio. hyungwoo0312 (talk) 13:42, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Ultimate Racer NFS Dude just wrote me on the Forza Wiki, told me you banned him unfairly for 'cross-wiki harrassment' and an inappropriate 3-month ban that was reinstated before. You can certainly rule out cross-wiki harrassment, as it is nowhere mentioned in the banning policy and MoS. The previous 3-month ban that was later extended was not appropriate as well - he should have been warned first. Had he been warned before, only a 24 hours ban (3 points) would have been justifiable. I've made my point to the guy on the Forza Wiki, offering a ban uplift that will be changed to the 1-year ban if he decides to vandalise the wiki again. As a further note, I just want to remind you to follow the guidelines we've set up ourselves, violating them makes us look just as bad as those that are constantly ignorant of them. This banning drama show happened not too long ago, I don't feel like having to clear up this mess again soon. -- CMAN122 (talk) 12:11, September 12, 2015 (UTC) :That's fine, but toxic people know what they're doing, there's no "accidental" vandalism by them. We don't currently have a rule for such people, but them adding "FREE CARS" to a single article checks it off our red link list. Disruptive editing isn't something to be tolerated, we could end up with easily hundreds of articles like that, and people expecting to see a full ProStreet Booster Pack article through Google just finds "FREE CARS" makes use look far worse than blocking toxic users. :Harrassment is also part of Wikipedia policy. The user also appears to be unaware that they could have just edited their own talk page, and they bumped a 13 month old comment thread for a user that was blocked for 3 months - that user still edits here and served their ban. I guess them being a commenter and not an editor will do that to a person. I'm changing the Heat System banning policy as well because it's too troll reward points. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 12:36, September 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I won't give out a free pass to everyone, I only did what I could without violating our guidelines. I don't have a problem with reworking the banning policy but we shouldn't go overzealous with branding everyone as vandal either. That includes people that do unintended mistakes, we should only block those that deliberately rewrite content falsely. An basic idea would be to basically give editors that actually admit their faults a second chance. Trolls and other kinds of vandalists would be denied their editing privilegies, depending on the offence they've commited. The banning policy of the Forza Wiki kind of does this by adding a new penalty time with all previous banning times together. The standard penalty time for vandalism is 2 weeks. -- CMAN122 (talk) 14:40, September 12, 2015 (UTC) I can confirm it I will give you pictures, the page from the Chevrolet website with the 2016 Camaro in it, all the time the car was inside the trailer, anything you want to prove the existence of the 2016 Camaro in NFS 2015. Ultimate Racer NFS (talk) 22:02, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :The Camaro was added to the Need for Speed (2015) article OVER A WEEK AGO. The purpose of the revert was logged in the article's change log, please read these before posting butt hurt. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 22:05, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :Nvm then, I thought the 2014 Camaro was the old one Ultimate Racer NFS (talk) 22:11, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Traffic Car Articles Traffic cars are nothing more but gameplay obstacles, much like police vehicles in some titles except they are not exclusive to a particular game mode. The newer generation of NFS games do not allow the player to drive traffic cars like a few titles from previous generations, which is why it makes little sense to expand them with performance specs. I wanted to edit the Ford Explorer (2011) in the same way we did the GMC TopKick article. I fail to see any reason why you'd keep the car infobox template. So what if a traffic car that nobody probably cares about can do 130 mph? Like I said, the traffic car articles would benefit greatly from an accordingly adjusted template. -- CMAN122 (talk) 22:41, September 13, 2015 (UTC) :It's still a car, and it looks like a sever drop in presentation between car articles. There are other wikis that keep such consistency, such as the Fallout wiki which highlights the SPECIAL of NPCs and characters. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 22:52, September 13, 2015 (UTC) ::The SPECIAL stats can be easily accessed via console commands as they are part of the game and rightfully included in the articles. The performance specs of the traffic cars are no where referenced in the games, they don't even have individual sound files for their engines. The only thing that can be referenced are top speed (arguably) and specification levels. Of course are they going to look bare bones compared to the player cars. -- CMAN122 (talk) 13:55, September 14, 2015 (UTC) :::A fair few of the vehicles have trim badges on them, we've got the Explorer LXT, TopKick C5500, A3 2.0T, Cobalt LT, Grand Caravan 3.3 to name a few of the real world cars. The fictional ones can also use the InfoboxNFSCar template, like the fictional police cars do. :::I'd be willing to make it possible to take sections out of the infobox, if no information is provided for them, but I really don't like there just being a picture aligned to the right for a traffic car page. It looks really amateur by comparison to the work we put into the spotlight cars. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 14:06, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Firstly, I may believe you are thinking I'm a sockpuppet, but no, I'm rather an alternate account. Now you may not know me, for sure, but my name is WinterMagnet. I got blocked for inappropriate user information. Anyway, the reason why I did them was because of a joke in another wiki, and I apologize for it. The reason why I did not message you until now is because I needed to wait for a month, to keep things fair. If you refuse to unblock, then this is fine. I apologize for anything, and I'll abandon this account if you do not allow me to use it. 18:57, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footers Hi, LeMansRacer! I was wondering if you had an opinion on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love for the Need for Speed community to be included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 16:30, September 24, 2015 (UTC) :Of Course. Is there any particular template that should be added to the main page? I had to make one specifically listing as many racing game wikia communities I could find, and it would be a shame to ruin the nice simplistic main page design. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 17:27, September 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Consider Need for Speed listed and approved! The footers go live near the end of the month - it should look pretty good at the very bottom, stretched across, as the background is transparent and the link colors will match whatever site it's on. Right now there's no plan to remove any community-created footers, so feel free to leave the one you created as well if you'd like. Raylan13 (talk) 20:04, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Uh, is my block over? I remember that block about that "mod" that was a NFST theory (LeSamurai symbols all over Palmont) back in 2013. It's against the rules here, but eh whatever we ain't radical about our theories anymore. I guess my block is over. Well, when did it actually expire? Yoshida Tadayoshi (talk) 10:37, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :July 28, 2014 at 15:21 UTC. You were blocked for highlighting a means of editing a Need for Speed game that would violate EA's terms of service. While the terms of service has no meaning on this site specifically, anyone linking to it in on an EA forum could have had their account blocked because of it. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 11:23, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Sony Giveaway and Video Hi LeMans, I believe we've talked briefly before. Anyway, to reintroduce myself, my name is Nico and I work on the Community Dev - video game team at Wikia. Sony recently reached out to us about running a video on a few wikis and also doing a giveaway. We're not sure what the video content will be yet, but we're assuming it will involve some NFS footage and other new games that are coming out this year on the PlayStation platform. The giveaway would include PS+ subscriptions and a copy of one of their latest game. For an example of how it would look, head over to the Nintendo Wiki. There would be a promo on the mainpage and small pencil unit on article pages. The plan would be to start and end this from November 6th-17th. Let me know what you think or if you have any questions/concerns, Thanks! Knakveey (talk) 22:25, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :I've got no problems with this. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:00, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for the response! Either I or someone else will be in touch in the near future. Knakveey (talk) 21:30, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Need for Speed: Web Racing? While browsing on Wayback Machine the Needforspeed.com site I found this interesting page: [Jan 2002 archive] | [game?]. After a quick look around, it seems it would have required you to be logged into the EA servers and had the possibility of playing with other users. Should more of this be researched or documented on this wiki? - The Mysteryous user (talk) 19:00, October 6, 2015 (UTC)